The Misadventure at Phon Coast
by Lady of Balfonheim
Summary: The group takes a short vacation, but a few things go amiss! Very much to the delight of a certain Sky Pirate. BaschxAshe with Balthier, Fran, Penelo and Vaan. Written for Baschashe on her B-day! Update: This story has been illustrated by Maudie!


**Author's Notes:**

**Happy B-Day Story for Baschashe!**

Ashe is probably a bit OC here but, hey they are on vacation...everyone is a little playful. This is a little break from my main story WU. That story is intense to write... I needed this little break to write something...well...ridiculous.

**Summary: **This One Shot is based on the FF12 image of Ashe and Basch released by Square Enix: The one with Ashe in her swimsuit with Basch behind her carrying the load on his shoulders. ..._and he looks all worried_... :D

Takes place at Phon Coast before the party moves into Sochen Cave Palace and Archadia beyond.

**Warning:** Rated M- _Sexual Situations...not too raunchy, mostly implied_- If you don't like that stuff, this story is not for you!

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns the characters in this story.

* * *

_**Update!:** This story has been illustrated._

**_Please see my profile page for a link to an original illustration based on this story. The image was created by the very talented Maudiebeans. Thank you Maudie!!_**

* * *

The group's reprieve at the Phon Coast was a much needed break for them all.

The journey on foot had been long and they were nearly devoid of supplies and gil. Everyone was overheated and weary; Ashe realized a few days of rest were in order before the group pushed on to Archades.

They wandered about briefly, and Basch began scanning for a good spot to set up camp. The princess noticed that they were drawing quite a bit of attention from the simple looking locals. She smiled to herself when she realized how different they looked from the local game hunters. Basch blended in fairly well, but it was screamingly obvious that Balthier and Fran were not usually the type to sleep in a tent. She glanced down at her golden armored legs and flamboyant red boots and suddenly felt self-conscious.

Balthier slapped at the back of his neck, then checked his hand to see what had bit him with a grimace.

"Don't they have cabins or some-such?"

Fran shot him a glance.

Basch said in a gruff voice, "I will go see what the vendor has for tents."

"Tents?" Balthier waved a hand dismissively at the captain. "Bah, I'm going to go procure myself one of those cabins." He strode off towards the area where three small wooden structures stood near the coastline.

"Race Ya!" Penelo said suddenly, giving Vaan an elbow to the ribs.

"Ow!" He tore off after the girl in the direction of the aquamarine surf. "No fair, you got a head start!"

* * *

The hungry eyes of the hunters traveling up and down their bodies had begun to make the princess uncomfortable.

"Fran let's go find a camp away from here." She began walking along the sand toward a clump of palm trees further down the beach.

They found a secluded area, under the shade of a few palms and a decent distance from the main camp. She stood for a moment watching the sun sinking toward the ocean, then looked over and had to smile as she watched Penelo jump onto Vaan's back. He hooked his elbows through her knees and went charging into the water with the girl squealing happily on his back. Vaan took a few leaping steps then tripped and they both pitched headfirst into the waves and disappeared. She heard a low chuckle and turned to see Basch had walked up next to her with a few bundles of canvas in his arms. He was watching the two teens in the water.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, awestruck.

_He was smiling._

She racked her brain and tried to think if she had ever seen him smile before. A funny feeling fluttered in her stomach, as she realized it made him look absolutely beautiful. He seemed to catch her looking at him from the corner of his eye. Basch turned his head and looked down at her, his smile slowly fading and his eyebrows slowly lifting.

He looked at her for a moment. "Highness?"

She realized she was staring, "Huh?" She closed her mouth that had been open.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she said a bit dazed, then quickly corrected herself, "Yes, Captain."

She tore her eyes away from him and looked back toward the water where Penelo was shoving a soaking wet Vaan angrily to the ground. Then she turned her back to the captain and walked briskly to where the viera was reclining elegantly in the cool shade.

* * *

Basch dutifully went about setting up the three tents he had purchased with what remained of their gil. Ashe and Fran made themselves busy, digging a fire pit into the center of camp. When Vaan and Penelo approached, dripping wet, Basch stood up and regarded them for a moment.

"Vaan, I need you to drag two logs over and place one here," He pointed to a spot next to the fire, "and one here."

"Awww man." Vaan pushed his fingers into the back of his wet blond hair and slouched off to do as he had been commanded.

Ashe smiled to herself. No one could argue with a Captain in the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca. It warmed her heart to see him back in his role as a knight... _her knight_... again that funny flutter in her tummy.

"Penelo."

"Yeah?" She stood before him obediently.

"Up on the hill there, you will find some branches. Gather us up some firewood, please."

"Yes Sir!" She gave him an exaggerated salute and skipped off up the hill, her wet braids clinging to her back.

Basch let out another small laugh, and went back to securing the tent as Balthier sauntered up and scanned the new campsite.

He sighed, "No lodging over there, though I did discover something of interest to us."

His companions gave him their attention as he spoke.

"The hunt-master over yonder has agreed, with a little charming persuasion," He emphasized this by straightening his shirt-cuffs, "to exchange gil instead of items for any marks we turn in." Balthier lowered himself down in the shade of the palm and stretched out comfortably, ignoring Basch's disapproving look. "So we need to busy ourselves hunting a few marks tomorrow." He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes as if to nap.

"Aye, a good plan." Basch finished the last tent and made toward Vaan, to help with the heavy log he was dragging toward them.

Penelo returned and dropped a large load of wood next to the camp. Her eyes lit up when she saw Balthier dozing under the tree and she tiptoed over to him noiselessly. She looked over at Fran who gave the girl a deep nod of approval. Suppressing a small giggle, she held one of her blond braids directly over his face. She gave her hair a good wringing and sent a dribble of cold salty water over the pirate's nose and mouth.

"Sonnofa...!" He sat up, wiping at his face. He caught a glimpse of the dancer jumping away from him, and when Penelo saw the look on his face she let out a playfully terrified shriek and sprinted away. He surprised everyone by leaping up and taking off after her. She cast a glance over her shoulder and when she saw him in hot pursuit her eyes widened and she screamed again, louder than the first time.

She made a bee line straight for Basch and leapt onto him. He was unfazed by her physical assault and caught her easily with one arm, however when Balthier caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, he let the girl go into the arms of her attacker.

"Noooo! Help Meeee!" She reached her arms toward the knight.

Basch laughed again, then bent to hoist Vaan's log up onto his shoulder easily.

They all watched, highly amused, as Balthier tossed her over his shoulder and jogged toward the surf. She pounded her small fists against his back and squealed to no avail. He walked to the water's edge then hoisted her off his shoulder and unceremoniously dumped her in to the sea.

* * *

It had cooled off quite a bit since the sun dipped below the horizon.

Being by far the best cook in the group, Basch had made a palatable dinner for them out of their meager food supplies. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the flickering fire. Everyone was clearly exhausted and Penelo was the first to announce that she was going to bed. She got up and stumbled toward one of the tents then turned to face her companions.

"Who am I sleeping with?" She stretched her arms and yawned loudly.

"Me... I guess," Vaan shrugged and got up to follow his friend.

"Well that's it for me as well," Balthier rubbed his eyes then stood up and extended his hand down to his partner. Ashe watched as Fran went to take his hand, but they were stopped short when Basch suddenly blurted an objection.

"No!"

Ashe caught him looking at her with a look of mild alarm which he quickly concealed.

He cleared his throat and added, "I will bunk with you Balthier... Fran with Ashe."

"Awww bugger." The pirate turned and walked tiredly toward the tent on the left, "Fine... just don't expect me to cuddle with you."

* * *

The temperature was unusually high the next day; the heat of midday had become nearly unbearable.

That morning, before the group had split up, they decided to move camp further down the coastline. Several of the marks they were after were located in the more remote area past The Vaddu Strand. Balthier and Fran, as well as Vaan and Penelo, were already off hunting separate fiends. The princess and the captain had taken on the task of moving their supplies to a new location. Ashe lead the way, clearing vegetation with her sword and slaying the occasional Lobo or Piranha that attacked. Basch trudged along the beach behind her with the heavy load on a carrying pole over his broad shoulders.

As she walked, rays of the sun glinted off the white sands and reflected back up onto Ashe's metallic leg armor. A tickling feeling at the back of her leg caused her to reach around and pull at the golden cuisse covering her right thigh. It was beginning to itch terribly.

_This is a silly amount of armor to be wearing in this weather._

She paused and bent over so she could reach around and unbuckle the piece of heavy armor on her leg.

...

They had been walking for over an hour and Basch was beginning to sweat profusely, he tried to ignore his discomfort by focusing on the sand; he nearly bumped into the princess that had stopped and bent over in front of him.

"Majesty...," He watched as she bent one leg and unclasped the buckles that held the armor in place. He was instantly enraptured by the sensuality of her actions. Soon she had the piece off and the smooth skin of her thigh was bared. He cleared his throat before trying to speak. "What are you doing?"

She removed the other then turned to face him, "I'm taking off my armor, what does it look like?" She fumbled around in his pack and added her cuisses to his load then turned and set off again.

He continued along behind her and tried to keep his eyes respectfully lowered but they kept being magnetically drawn to her bared upper thighs.

_Damn it._

Carefully reminding himself that she was his sovereign, he tried tilting his head back and looking up instead. He walked like this for a moment then silently cursed himself as his gaze once again fell upon the woman in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw her hands at the clasp of her white sleeveless coat.

"Mmmmm." She sighed in relief as she shrugged it off her shoulders and turned once again to add it to Basch's pack. He stared at his boots and felt a surge of alarm as he heard the unmistakable sound of her unbuckling the leather armor from her waist.

This was not good. Ashe was certainly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and every piece of clothing she removed added to the sweat pouring from his hairline. He watched a clear droplet form on the end of his nose and slowly fall, leaving a splash mark on his brown leather boot.

"Basch."

"Hmmmm?" He kept his eyes on his boots.

"It is too hot," She tugged at his red Bhujerban vest. "Take that off."

"I am perfectly comfortable."

"You're impossible." She said with exasperation and continued walking in front of him.

He followed her again and steeled himself to take a quick glance up at her. What he saw made him completely stop walking; he stood there gaping. She was wearing only her very short reddish skirt, her boots, and the tiniest top that Basch had ever seen. He supposed it was her bra that she had turned into a makeshift swimsuit top. From behind, all he could see was a thin gold strap at the back of her neck and another across her back. The entirety of her back was exposed to him. When she realized he was not behind her, she turned to face him and placed a hand impatiently on her hip. When he saw her top from the front he had to slam his eyes shut. Only the scantest piece of white fabric was covering her.

* * *

She saw the full grown man in front of her standing in place with his eyes squeezed shut like a child, and she had to hold back a laugh. She suddenly felt very happy that she was affecting him this way.

"Oh Captain, don't be silly." She approached him and added a little playfully, "Let's take a break...it is soooo hot."

He opened his eyes and looked at her warily.

She pulled off her boots.

He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

She shimmied her tiny skirt over her hips.

His load slipped from his shoulders and hit the ground.

She laughed at him, ran to the edge of the cool blue water, and dove in.

* * *

_So that is what she wears under that skirt._

He realized with horror that he had been wondering. Her underwear was the same shade of reddish pink as the skirt she wore over them, and Basch was utterly dumbfounded that he now knew this fact.

He stood there stupidly and watched her swim in the tropical ocean. The surface of the water glittered like jewels in her wake, and he was completely speechless at how attracted to her he was at that moment. The way the afternoon sun reflected off her wet silver hair made him wonder wildly if he was having some sort of vision.

"Basch!"

He blinked and looked at her.

She pushed her wet hair away from her face and called out, " I will not get out of this water until you come in!"

He made no move.

"Stop being so stubborn, you will die from heat stroke."

She dipped back under the water and he realized that he truly was unbearably hot.

_It is just a swim._

He assured himself as he removed his vest, shirt and boots. He picked up the rest of Ashe's clothing and added the pieces, along with his own to the pack. Then he walked to the edge of the water wearing just his beige shorts.

* * *

She had been right. The swim felt amazing. They had floated around in the cool water for quite sometime before Basch realized the hour was growing late. She had begrudgingly left the water when he pointed out that they had not yet found a camp.

He was trudging along behind her again, but now they were wearing only their swim clothes. Basch was fighting a constant loosing battle with his eyes; they simply would not stop attaching themselves to Ashe's curves.

"Look!"

He followed her extended arm with his eyes and saw what she was pointing at. Just ahead of them was a small waterfall cascading down the cliff above them. At the base of it pooled crystal clear spring water.

"Oh! Fresh water, we can bathe!"

* * *

They found a sheltered location fairly close to the waterfall, and quickly set up a new camp. The rising smoke from the fire would serve as a beacon for their companions.

Ashe was pulling on his arm impatiently. "Come on."

"One moment." He rummaged about in the supplies before coming upon the decanter of sweet smelling liquid soap that Ashe had purchased from the merchant at the Hunter's Camp. He added a few other items to a small sack, grabbed their clothes then stood up to face her.

"I hope the others find our camp before dark." He looked at the darkening sky and his brows knit with worry.

"They will, come on." She was practically dragging him toward the cascading water.

* * *

The fresh water was much colder than that of the sea. Ashe stood in the pool up to her knees and shivered. She looked back to her knight and saw that he was sitting on a large stone at the edge of the water. He had lathered up his face and was trying to shave with a very sharp dagger. She grinned as she watched him feel along his jaw, trying to find the edge of of his short blond beard.

"Let me help."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Give me that before you cut your own throat."

He eyed her warily, then added playfully, "And instead I am supposed to trust that _you _will not cut my throat?" He placed the dagger in her outstretched hand.

"That's right."

The small smile that had formed on his lips faded when she sat herself on his boulder and faced him. She looked over his freshly tanned face and realized how close to him she was. Her heart began thudding inside her chest as she lifted her fingertips to his chin and touched him there. The golden hair on his face was softer than she had expected and she found herself stroking it softly. She looked into his grey eyes and saw that his expression had become quite serious.

"Highness..." He sounded cautious.

She ignored this and tilted his head back with her fingers. He allowed her to push his head back and as he did so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She stared at his exposed throat and was overcome with the desire to put her lips there. Instead, she raised the razor sharp dagger to his warm skin, feeling his pulse against the metal.

"Which direction do I go?" She was suddenly worried.

She could feel the vibration of his low voice against the blade as he answered. "The direction the hair grows."

Trying to steady her suddenly trembling hand, she slid the shining blade up his throat slowly until she reached his jaw. She saw with satisfaction that the trail behind her stroke was clean shaven. She smiled and moved the blade down for another stroke. He opened his eyes and watched her as she continued her grooming of him. She looked back into his eyes and the intimacy of the moment struck her. Her cheeks flushed red and she knew he could see it.

After she carefully shaped the goatee around his mouth, Ashe used her thumb to wipe away the soap that lingered below his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and took several breaths through his parted lips. She gazed at his open mouth and thought then that she might kiss him. The princess began slowly bringing her lips toward his when he opened his eyes again he saw what she was about to do.

His eyes flashed wider for a brief second, then he nearly fell off the back of the boulder they shared. He steadied himself quickly and plucked the blade form her hand.

"Thank you." He strode to the edge of the water and knelt there rinsing his face.

* * *

He was extremely relieved, _and a little disappointed_, when she went back into the stream. She stood at the base of the falls, then suddenly jumped into the flowing water.

"Wow! It's cold!" She raised her hands up and he watched in awe of her beauty as she tilted her head back and let the water run over her body. Then she moved deeper into the falling water and he lost sight of her.

"There is a pool behind the falls!" Her voice was muffled by the roar of the waterfall that hid her. "It's like a secret room."

He strode into the stream, and made his way closer to the waterfall. It made him uncomfortable, to not be able to see her.

"Basch?"

He couldn't help but notice she had been using his name instead of his title with increasing frequency.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you please hand me the bottle of soap?"

He bent and picked up the soap, looked at it in his hand, then back to the crystalline sheet of water in front of him. He felt tension crawl up his spine as he wondered how to get the bottle into her hand without catching a glimpse of her while she bathed.

He decided to just close his eyes and push the bottle through the water and hope that she could see his protruding hand. He stood at the edge of the water, eyes comically shut tight for a long moment. When she didn't take it from him he opened his eyes and looked through the falling water for her. He saw her form and he thought it was quite a bit of bare skin he saw...

"Highness..." He coughed.

"Oh! Thank you." The bottle was plucked from his hand and replaced by something cold and wet.

He brought his hand slowly out of the water, and didn't look down at it for a long moment. Finally, with a loud swallow, he summoned the courage to look into his open hand, nestled there was her small white top.

He quickly turned his back to her and went back to his rock, trying to ignore all the noise she was making behind him.

"This feels amazing." A moment of silence then, "Ohhhhhhh."

He put his head in his hands then began counting the round stones at his feet. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5...6..."

_Plop._

Something wet landed in the water near his feet. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the wet something was a small reddish piece of fabric.

_Oh Gods._

* * *

"Oh!"

With his back still to her, Basch lifted his head.

"Ouch!"

"Highness?"

"Um... Basch!"

"Highness?"

"I ... I...ummmm... I ... think I need your help."

His face went pale. _She needed his help? What in the name of the Gods could she need his help for?_

"Ouch! Basch help me please...I'm stuck."

His eyes widened.

* * *

Her foot had slipped between two large algae covered stones, as she tried to pull it out the larger one shifted and rolled over her. Now her ankle was painfully trapped.

After struggling several times, Ashe realized she couldn't pull her leg free.

Her face flushed with embarrassment as she realized she was going to have to call Basch in here with her. The water was a few feet deep but crystal clear. She was thankful for the darkness in the small cavern as she lay on her stomach in the water. Trying to gain some modesty, she propped herself up on her elbows and covered her breasts with her arm as best she could, there wasn't much she could do about covering up her bottom. She took a deep breath to gain some courage then called to him.

"Highness?" She could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Basch help me please...I'm stuck."

She saw his large shadowy form approach the wall of water and her heart began hammering madly. He lowered his head and stepped through the flowing water, then into the watery grotto. His eyes grazed over her nude body, then quickly lowered as he stepped closer.

_Oh Gods, he looked at my rear end._

"Are you hurt?" He questioned his bare feet.

"No... I don't think so...just stuck." Her cheeks felt hot.

He risked another glance at her and she could tell he was trying very hard to keep his eyes on hers.

"What... part...of you... is stuck?" He ran both his large hands nervously through his wet blond hair.

"My ankle." She said in a small voice.

She watched his eyes run down the length of her legs to the place where her trapped right ankle disappeared into darkness. He walked through the shallow water and knelt down next to her legs. She shuddered as he reached out and ran one callused hand down her calf and found the boulder that sat over her ankle. He grunted as he tried to lift it off of her. The rock was slimy with a slick green growth and each time she thought he was going to lift it, his hands slipped over it instead.

He exhaled in frustration and turned to look at her over his shoulder. His eyes momentarily glanced over her very bare body, then he looked away quickly letting his forehead drop into his hands.

She suddenly let out a laugh.

He looked back at her, eyebrows raised, and couldn't help but mirror her smile.

"Awkward." She rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm Hmmm." He agreed.

He stood then, knees cracking, and made his way in front of her, by her head. He crouched there and looked into her face, then slid his incredibly strong arms under each of hers and locked his hands behind her back. She gasped as he pulled her bare chest against his own, and flung her arms around the back of his neck for support. She felt his muscular body tense underneath her as he pulled her with all his might. The pain that tore through her ankle was blinding for a thankfully brief moment, then she was free.

Basch lay underneath her panting for breath.

_Did he exert himself that much?_ Then she realized that her completely nude body was lying on top of his bare chest. His knees were bent and her hips were nestled firmly between his legs. She could feel his open palms on her back and she realized now why his breathing had quickened, for hers had as well.

His head was lifted up out of the water and she looked down at his face, watching as a drop of water slid over his forehead and down the length of his nose. Then she was kissing him deeply, and he was helpless to do anything but kiss her back. She felt his hands travel down her back toward her hips; he gripped her there, pulling her tighter against him. With an urgent grunt, he flipped her over and rolled his strong body on top of her.

She slipped her fingers into his wet golden hair and welcomed him.

* * *

The others had gathered around the campfire, and they looked up when the two approached the camp.

"There you are!" Penelo stood at a pot of soup that simmered over the fire. "We were about to go looking for you."

Balthier noticed the subtle nervous glance that the captain and the princess exchanged at that comment.

The pirate raised one eyebrow and asked, "So just what have you two been up to?"

Basch let out a cough, then went to check on Penelo's cooking.

"We found fresh water!" Ashe was tugging anxiously at her short skirt, "You will be able to clean up there tomorrow."

Balthier continued to watch the princess pulling nervously at her skirt with growing curiosity. He tilted his head and leaned sideways to get a better view of what was under it. She glanced over and saw the direction of his gaze. Her eyes grew wide and she suddenly plopped down unceremoniously next to the fire. She reached over and grabbed a blanket and covered herself quickly.

"Just be careful, the rocks at the base...umm...shift." At that comment, Basch turned and strode abruptly away from the camp. Her cheeks flushed pink and she stood suddenly and marched off in the direction of her tent, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around her. "I'm going to bed... Goodnight!" The remaining four sat in confused silence.

"She didn't even have any dinner." Penelo looked disappointingly at her creation inside the pot.

"What are they pissed at each other again?" Vaan scratched his head then poked at the fire with a stick.

Balthier narrowed his eyes. "Hmmmm... I wonder."

* * *

The next morning, the group once again had settled around the warm fire pit in the center of camp.

Ashe poked her head outside the tent and sighed nervously. Trying to appear as casual as possible, she walked over to her companions by the crackling fire.

"Good Morning everyone."

Ashe walked past Penelo and Vaan as they sat together on a log, eating some porridge. She heard the snorts of laughter that burst from the two teens as she passed them and her cheeks fushed with embarrassment.

The princess tugged at her pink skirt again and tried to get it to cover the bulky white cotton knickers she wore under it.

Balthier froze in place with his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Ummm... interesting new look, Princess."

She turned and glared at the pirate and continued on toward the falls.

"May we ask where you are going?" Balthier called after her.

"Umm... I'm going back to look for something...that I've lost..." She continued walking without looking back.

"I do not want you going alone, I will accompany you." The knight hurriedly got to his feet and followed her.

* * *

Fran and the teens had gone off to hunt another mark on their list. Balthier had opted to stay behind and keep and eye on the camp.

"How helpful of you." Fran was aware of hume sarcasm, and she had chosen to use it as she strode away with Vaan and Penelo in tow.

Balthier had given her a flamboyant bow, then busily went about making a makeshift hammock when they were out of sight.

Now he was swaying softly in the shade, chewing on the end of a dried blade of sea-grass. He had removed his vest and unbuttoned his white cotton shirt; the cool breeze felt wonderful against his bare skin.

As he heard voices drawing near, the pirate opened one eye and strained to listen.

"We looked everywhere, where could they have gone?"

"I know not. The current took them."

"First mine, now yours. Well...you are fine...but what am I going to do?"

A low chuckle.

"It's not funny Basch!"

Balthier glanced up and saw the princess and the knight had both seen him and were looking at him with surprised expressions. They looked decidedly askew with wet messy hair and flushed faces. Ashe was still wearing those silly white bloomers and Basch was was wearing only a wet pair of shorts. The captain fidgeted slightly in them and seemed to be a tad uncomfortable.

He raised one eyebrow at the pair.

"Well, I believe it's time I gave the washroom a go." He hopped out of the hammock and stepped between the knight and the princess. He turned and looked at Ashe closely, then at Basch. He plucked the bottle of soap from Basch's hand and strode off toward the falls whistling softly.

* * *

Basch and Ashe spent the rest of the afternoon hunting down the last mark on the list.

He found the situation inside his shorts increasingly uncomfortable, especially in this heat and humidity. Ashe glanced over and saw he was arranging himself yet again, and a giggle escaped her lips. He glanced at her and his eyes dropped to the white fabric bunching out from under her skirt. She glared at him and yanked at the red fabric yet again.

"We have simply got to find our underwear."

"Aye," He agreed with a sigh.

* * *

The sun had begun to set, casting elongated shadows as they trudged tiredly back into camp.

Ashe could hear Penelo and Vaan giggling and whispering which they abruptly stopped when the two of them approached. One small pig-like snort of laughter escaped the girl, then she silenced herself.

The princess glanced down at the fire, and to her horror, she saw that Balthier had crafted a miniature clothesline. Her and Basch's underwear were pinned side by side, and hung there drying by the fire.

She stomped over to the display, snatched up her panties, then turned to glare at the pirate.

"You're welcome, princess." He was grinning as he slipped his hands back behind his head and leaned back in his hammock.

She stormed away and flung herself into her tent.

Basch bent down and retrieved his underpants.

"No more going commando for you Captain." Balthier pointed a stern finger at Basch.

Penelo's drink sprayed from her lips and Vaan burst out laughing again.

Basch brandished one fist in his direction to show the pirate what he had coming, then he ducked inside his own tent.

"Yes, yes" Balthier was swaying happily and waved his hand in the air. "That's alright, you can thank me later."

Fran shook her head at him disapprovingly, then went back to restringing her great-bow.

* * *

It was the final morning that they would be staying at the beach oasis.

Everyone was awake and outside except for the pirate. Another grunt of frustration sounded from inside his tent.

"Very funny, ha-ha."

No one paid him any attention.

"Yes, very funny everyone." Balthier poked his head angrily outside the tent flap.

They went about the motions of breaking down the campsite paying the pirate no mind. He retreated back inside his tent. More sounds of rummaging and a few loud curses came from inside.

Finally, he stepped outside dressed in nothing but Ashe's white cotton knickers. They were stretched to near bursting over his muscular form; He placed his hands on his hips.

"Where are my clothes? Hmmm?"

He tapped his bare foot on the ground impatiently.

No one could answer him.

They were too busy hanging onto each others shoulders and laughing.

* * *

End.


End file.
